one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ravage Vs Blade Wolf
Transformers Vs Metal Gear! Man's best friend got an upgrade... but it may not be man's best friend anymore. Character Select (Kira Special Investigation Unit) Intro An abandoned city lies next to a lake in the Middle East; burnt cars and ruined buildings lie everywhere, and the city is almost empty. Few UGs and Cyborg guards patrol the outskirts, maintaining Desperado’s influence in the area. Undetected by them, a robotic wolf rises out from the water and sneaks its way into the city. Ravage scans the area with radar, and his sensors light up with the words “CUBE FRAGMENT DETECTED.” As he begins to crawl along the ground towards a distant targeted building, he senses something at the last second and ducks. The wall behind him blows open, and Blade Wolf steps out, his chainsaw retracting. Ravage growls while Wolf scans him. Wolf: Unauthorized machine. Scans show alien material combined with machinery. Status as a gear: negative. (Vergil’s Theme, 0:00-0:13) Ravage bears his teeth and scratches the ground. Wolf: Hostile taunts detected. Enemy status: confirmed. Objective: terminate. FIGHT!!! Who are you rooting for? Ravage Blade Wolf Draw 60 (Vergil's Theme, 0:13-0:22) A pair of machine guns pop out of Ravage’s shoulders, and he shoots them at Blade Wolf, who counters with his own gun fire. The bullets meet in mid air, and when each has emptied their magazines, they run at each other and attack each other with their forelimbs, standing on their hind legs. Pressing against each other, Ravage leaps over an attack attempt from Wolf’s chainsaw tail, and smacks his body to the ground. The Decepticon proceeds to hack and claw away at Blade Wolf until a hidden gun appears from behind Wolf’s neck and shoots, forcing Ravage to retreat. Ravage ducks behind a nearby car, which is promptly sawed clean in half by Blade Wolf’s tail. Ravage flees again, climbing up a wall into the third story of a nearby building, and Wolf follows. 51 (This is How I Disappear, 1:04-1:23) The two chase each other through an empty parkade, running alongside each other and shooting at each other. Skidding to a stop by a wall, Ravage empties a number of tiny metal balls from his mouth onto the floor, which roll into a ventilation shaft. 43 Wolf rams Ravage into the wall, slashing his claws across the Decepticon’s back. With his tail igniting, he flips in the air, slashing Ravage with it and knocking him through the wall into another section of the parkade. As he runs to Ravage’s body to finish him off, however, Reedman leaps down from the ceiling, having formed from Ravage’s microbots earlier. Reedman puts Wolf in a hold and knees his back, damaging his exoskeleton and allowing Ravange an opportunity to lunge at his throat. He rips Wolf out of Reedman’s hands and tosses him around before throwing him back at the humanoid Deceptocon who punches him into the ground. The two both beat into Blade Wolf while he’s downed. 32 Wolf: A savvy warrior uses all of his tools. With those words, a Metal Gear Gekko bursts through the wall of the parkade, stopping Ravage and Reedman. Wolf: Help me! 28 (It Has to Be This Way, 0:52-1:20) A massive burst on Gunfire sends Ravage running, and the UG skates forward to deliver a kick powerful enough to shatter Reedman. Ravage leaps on top of the Gekko and begins tearing at its head, and Wolf leaps up as well to combat him. The two struggle as the Gekko runs wildly trying to shake them off before stumbling over a wall and outside the building. As it falls, Wolf’s tail drills into the building wall, allowing him to slow his descent while Ravage and the Gekko fall to the ground, hitting with enough force to shut the UG down. 18 As Ravage gets up from underneath the Gear, Wolf plows into him from above before jumping off. Ravage rolls to avoid a slash from Wolf’s tail and attacks with his own. The two have a short duel before Blade Wolf strikes Ravage down with his saw. As he approaches the Decepticon, Ravage’s eye suddenly lights up again and he grips Wolf’s tail in his mouth. Running through the city, he drags Wolf by the ground, cracking the prototype’s eye. 8'' Suddenly, with Wolf’s eye glinting Red, his tail ignites and rips a line straight out of Ravage’s jaw, cutting through his body and damaging one of his legs. Ravage yowls in pain as Blade Wolf stands up. ''6 Wolf: Use your intellect. Evade my blows. Wolf darts around the arena, leaving a crippled Ravage struggling to catch up. He fails to match Wolf’s speed, and Wolf runs by him, slashing him twice before flipping him on his back and pouncing on him. Wolf: Termination. 1'' Wolf’s chainsaw drives into Ravage’s neck, shredding his upper body. '''K.O!!!' Blade Wolf steps off Ravage's body, now all but scrap metal. A beep goes off in his sensors, and he sniffs the air. Ravage: The cyborg Raiden has arrived. And this machine was not with him. Other enemy machines detected in the vicinity. Awaiting orders... Orders received. Target: Raiden. He runs off, and the scene shifts to Soundwave orbiting in space. Soundwave: Mission: Failed. Outro (The Only Thing I Know For Real) THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... BLADE WOLF! Misc. * The music used during this battle is Vergil's theme from UMVC3, It Has to Be This Way and The Only Thing I Know For Real from Metal Gear Rising, and This is How I Disappear by My Chemical Romance *For the rest of MP999's Season One, click here: User:MP999 *For MP999's Death Battles, click here Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Good vs Evil themed One Minute Melees Category:'Robots' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Animals' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:MP999